Increasing usage of thermoplastic elastomers (TPEs) and thermoplastic polyolefins in automotives, appliances, and electronics applications is an emerging trend in global markets. However, preparing adhesives that can reliably bond to TPE surfaces is challenging due to their low surface energy and elastic nature. Furthermore, TPEs often contain large amounts of oil and other additives, which may migrate into the adhesive and reduce its adhesive properties over time. Bonding to these surfaces usually requires a primer, which leads to extra costs and environmental concerns.